walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Karen (TV Series)
How did she survive? How did she survive when The Governor shot the corpse she was hiding under? Surely the bullet would have gone through? 19:46, April 1, 2013 (UTC) He was about to shoot the walker Karen was under, but he went to the next one, and then came back to the one Karen was under and ran out of ammo. A lucky break. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 19:47, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Is Karen the TV show's version of the comics' Alice? The series's 'Karen' drawing parallels with the comics' 'Alice?' Does anyone else feel that Karen is the TV show's version of the comics' Alice? Alice was known for escaping Woodbury and finding refuge at the prison, and this is exactly the case with Karen. I wonder why the writers didn't just call her Alice? My guess is that it has to do with Alice being a medic. If they were to have used the Alice character exactly, then we would have three medical people (Hershel and Carol,) and so it would have created too much of a character niche overlap. Thoughts? Do you think Karen is the TV series' adaption of Alice? ' 03:56, April 4, 2013 (UTC)WT' I get the feeling that Karen acts as a blank slate to recreate a more faithful adaption of Andrea CamTheWoot (talk) 04:01, April 4, 2013 (UTC)CamTheWoot I hope so! I loved Alice. Also, Beth or Carol (or maybe Daryl (ugh)) is gonna be taking Andrea's role. AlVan (talk) 04:43, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Does anybody else think that she will become a romantic interest for Rick now that Andrea is dead? QuoteX716 (talk) 00:15, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Noah? I think we really need confirmation on this, as I have no idea what to believe. Karen and Noah's actors were informed he wasn't her son, but AMC confirmed he was. I don't believe this ever came to a consensus, so I'd like to ask and find out, as I've just had to revert all of my own edits as I was informed they weren't related. So is he? Or isn't he, her son? I'd just like closure, as references seemed inconsistent, thanks. RelicRaider (talk) 19:00, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I think Karen's actress has said Noah's her son. Although Karen doesn't seem to be too bothered about her son's mysterious dissapearance after Episode 11. 19:02, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :Exactly, that's what I thought, she'd be distraught, but she doesn't seem to care, this is what is edging me to them not being related, although, all things considered, Allen didn't seem to care when his son was killed. RelicRaider (talk) 19:04, September 30, 2013 (UTC) At the very least he acknowledged that his son was killed! Karen hasn't even mentioned the fact that her son has disappeared off the face of the earth. 19:06, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :I completely agree with you. RelicRaider (talk) 19:10, September 30, 2013 (UTC) this is from amc.com --DevynC2 (talk) 22:26, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :@RelicRaider, Allen was furious when the townspeople wanted to flee - he shouted that his son was dead because of the Prison. He was angry and wanted revenge. @87.102.91.126 I believe Melissa Ponzio stated in a podcast that she was never told Noah was her son in the script...at least I remember that being discussed on the Spoil the Dead forums. The summary on the AMC site was probably written by someone who assumed that he was her son, not written by the producers. Regardless, it is not completely clear what the relationship is between Noah and Karen. We probably won't even see him in Season 4, leading us to believe that he was possibly massacred among the townspeople (and the other unseen named folks such as Rowan and Dr. Stevens) :UPDATE: Again, actress herself doesn't know if they are related as seen in her tweet :Also, this is what user Tyrion on Spoilthedead.com reported on the situation- :"She made it clear on the Walker Talker podcast (you should listen to the whole thing; it's about twenty minutes and very well worth it!) that even she didn't know about Noah's fate, nor what her exact relationship was. She said she thought Karen was merely someone looking out for the kid, and also that he wasn't the one on top of her after the shootout. Obviously though this contradicts the fact that Hollywood Reporter insists the opposite of these two things, and AMC itself says that she's his mother. I doubt the writers ever bothered to figure it all out, thus why there's so much confusion. Ponzio even said as much when the podcast people asked her to talk about Karen as a character; that she was so underdeveloped within Season 3 that there wasn't anything really to talk about, and that Season 4 is when we'd really start to get to know her more (of course though they'll still probably neglect any mention of Noah and altogether just forget he existed)" --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 22:36, September 30, 2013 (UTC) As you can see she says she is unsure. So thats not really confirming or denying that hes her son or not. Amc is the only one to say anything about it and they said that Noah is her son. I say leave it be, when season 4 comes along and she dosnt mention her son or he dosnt show up then that will finally prove it. (This stuff really makes me mad, just like Dr. Stevens and Rowan. The writers shouldnt just brush characters under the table like they were never around) DevynC2 (talk) 22:55, September 30, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah, it's more unsure of the relation between the two than confirmation that they are related. At this point, I am indifferent as to what is presented because it can sort of go both ways, though its sketchy. Regardless, I personally believe they are not related. Anyway. And I agree with you - I am slightly annoyed that they leave these open ends lying around concerning Woodbury folks. Like with Rowan - she seemed of some sort of importance - in Governor's bed. Perhaps there was a deleted scene but we will never know. Dr. Stevens was mentioned a lot - why was she left out of the finale? Gimple can easily solve this in S4 by having their names mentioned in dialogue, like Karen mentioning Noah's death when speaking to Tyreese, or Hershel mentioning that they could use Dr. Stevens expertise in treating a sickness & too bad she's dead, etc. Idk. Something like that. We'll see if Gimple will bother mentioning them. If not, then they (Rowan, Eileen, Dr. Stevens, Noah) are all dead in my book. /endrant --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 23:28, September 30, 2013 (UTC) *I 100% Agree. DevynC2 (talk) 00:06, October 1, 2013 (UTC) For what it is worth, at the Walkers Stalkers event, Parker Wierling confirmed that Karen is not Noah's mother, just an adult watching out for him. They are not mother and son. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 02:07, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Karen killing people? Seriously? I think we can be sure she hasn't killed any "unnamed people" considering it's a stretch to say she's even killed walkers. 19:00, September 30, 2013 (UTC) *I agree, but apparently thats how the pages must be set up. Dozens of people pages have that speculation - "possibly killed unnnamed people or zombies". The killed victims section is not needed unless someone has been killed. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 22:37, September 30, 2013 (UTC) 'Spoiler Alert!!' Karen is the one feeding the walkers with rats. She didn't die. She was responsible for those burnt corpses. She faked her own death by﻿ putting the armband to another infected girl and burning her. Do you think it was a coincidence that the governor killed everyone EXCEPT HER? She is the infiltrated! Think about it ;) 10:56, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Do anyone interpret that Bob Stookey was involved with Karen's Death possible spoiler? I don't know if i am correct or not but there is something about that character that is very mysterious and it said on his overview is *He is haunted by his past* ( 00:12, October 23, 2013 (UTC)) :I love how anons act as if they are the only person to think of ideas that practically everyone has suggested. --InsaneHippo (talk) Cause of death It occured to me that she perhaps she wasn't killed by an unknown person. Perhaps she initially died of infection and reanimated. Then the unknown person found zombified Karen, then put her down and burned. Alexpetrov (talk) 16:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) The unknown person is later to be known as Carol Peletier, but I can't believe this, can you? 09:08, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Live Bait Karen is not seen in this episode. She is there, but heis not seen -- 00:04, November 22, 2013 (UTC)